1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an exercise device and method of use. More specifically, to a stick member movable on a pivot.
2. Background Art
Tai Chi is a system of controlled movements which when properly executed is believed by practitioners to develop the internal life energy or “Chi” of the practitioners. Tai Chi is suitable for all age groups, is non-jarring and can build stamina and strength. Tai Chi movements derive from a concept of “yin” and “yang” which roughly means opposing forces, smooth fluid controlled movements are a hallmark of Tai Chi. Learning the controlled Tai Chi movements is accomplished through repetitive practice.
Practitioners may engage in a practice known as push-hands in which two practitioners engage in hand to hand pushing contact movement. Benefits of push hands against another force is to develop greater balance and Chi. Tai Chi also provides aerobic exercise, strengthening and muscle development.
It would be useful to engage in push hands type training and exercise without the need for a partner. It would also be a desideratum to have a resistive device to move against while practicing Tai Chi movements.